The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 4/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 4. (Now we are in Mugwomp Flats as we go to Mugwomp Tower, where we see Meta Knight and Kirby playing checkers) Meta Knight: Well, Kirby, you’ve had this coming for a long time, and now, you’re gonna get it. (His black circle eliminates a red circle) Ha! (Kirby spits and then he uses his red circle on all of Meta Knight’s black circles) Meta Knight: (Scoffs) Smart little guy. Kirby: Poya! Sonic the Hedgehog: (Over radio) Mugwomp Tower! Mugwomp Tower this is Albatross 1-3 requesting permission to land. Over. Meta Knight: Albatross? (He flips the checkerboard over to various birds and Flying-type Pokémon) Let’s see. Pidgey, Taillow, Fletchling, Staravia, Swellow, Skarmory, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Swanna, Chatot, Pidgeot, Staraptor, Talonflame, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Yveltal… (He stops on an Albatross) Meta Knight: Albatross?! It’s a jumbo! (Goes over to the microphone) Negative 1-3. Turn back! Our runway isn’t long enough for a plane that size. Sonic the Hedgehog: (Over radio) Not long enough? Look, pal, I can land this on a dime! Mario: (Over radio) Uh, Sonic, he says the runway’s not long enough. Sonic the Hedgehog: (Over radio) Listen, you can’t let these radar jockeys push you around! Just leave it to me, all right? Meta Knight: I say again, mate, our runway is too short. Sonic the Hedgehog: (Over radio) And I say again, mate, I’m coming in! (Meta Knight sees Sonic’s plane coming in for a landing) Meta Knight: Crazy yank. (To Kirby) Quick, Kirby, we’ve gotta find a way to extend the runway! (He goes over to a block with two holes and pushes it down, which start to pull up a ramp. Cut to the heroes in the plane) Sonic the Hedgehog: Here we go! Luigi: We’ll never make it! (They land on ramp as the plane starts to bump as it slides) Sonic the Hedgehog: Passengers, please remain seated until the aircraft comes to a complete stop. Thank you. (Meta Knight flies by Sonic’s plane and pulls a screw off the sign. Kirby also pulls another screw, which sends Sonic’s plane flying uncontrollably) Meta Knight: Quick, Kirby. We need to make a dragline! (He grabs a large elastic band and tosses it to Kirby and they keep hold of it as the plane crash lands as it comes to a complete stop) Sonic the Hedgehog: Ouch! Don’t try and tell me the runway’s too short. (Meta Knight walks up to Sonic) Here, hold this for me, will you, pal? (The elastic band sends Meta Knight to the passenger stairway) Meta Knight: That bloke ought to have his wings clipped on the plane. (He starts pushing the stairway to the plane) Sonic the Hedgehog: (As he opens to door to let the heroes out of the plane) Your captain thanks you for flying Super Sonic Airlines. Meta Knight: Crazy Yanks. They think they can do any fool thing… (He looks up and sees Peach as she walks down the stairway, while the others followed her) Kirby: Oh, no. Meta Knight: Welcome to the Pokémon universe. My name’s Meta Knight. And if there’s anything I can make your stay more pleasant, don’t hesitate to ask. Peach: Oh, how kind. Meta Knight: Allow me to take that bag for you. (Mario is carrying a ton of luggage, as Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi tried to help) Mario: Ahem, I’ve got a lot of luggage here. Sonic the Hedgehog: Here, let me give a hand with these bags, pal. All part of the friendly service… (As he tried to take the bags from Mario, his back cracks again) Sonic the Hedgehog: OW! Ooh! Big-time hurt! Ouch, my back! Peach: Sonic, are you all right? Meta Knight: Don’t worry, ma’am. I’ll handle this. Kirby, watch the tower. I gotta get this blue hedgehog to the hospital. Sonic the Hedgehog: Can’t go down, can’t go up. Come on, take the bags! (Luigi, Toad and Yoshi take the bags from Sonic. Now we go to a large abandoned ambulance, as we see Sonic, who’s being lowered into the hospital. There are Minions repeatably saying “Heave-ho!” and “Echo!”) Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, what are you doing? What’s going on? Hey! Wait a minute. Just stop everything! Peach: Sonic, don’t worry. We’ll come back the moment we find the boy. Sonic the Hedgehog: Whoa, wait! Wait a minute! (The Minions continue pulling Sonic toward them) Don’t leave me here, please! I’m feeling much better now, I’m ready to hit the beaches. And I’m even ready to mambo. (He tries to dance, but his back cracks again. Cut to the heroes with Gru) Peach: (To Gru) Doctor, will he be all right? Gru: Now, now, my dear, keep a stiff upper lip. And they all come in with a whimper and leave with a grin. Off with you now. Leave everything to me. Shoo-shoo. Off you go. (The heroes leave the hospital) Gru: Hop to it, Minions. We’ve got a bent blue hedgehog. Bustle up, Minions! Sonic the Hedgehog: Uh, will it hurt, doc? Gru: Dear boy, you won’t feel a thing. Launch the back brace from the Statue of Liberty! Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, wait! (The Minions launch a cane and it hits Sonic) Sonic the Hedgehog: AHHH! I’ve been skewered! Gru: I’ve already missed coffee, Mr. Hedgehog. Now do not force me to take drastic measures. You must relax! Sonic the Hedgehog: Relax? I have never been more much relaxed in my life! If I were any more relaxed, I’d be dead! Gru: I’m not convinced. 60 milligrams! Minion: 60 milligrams. (The Minions fill a hypodermic needle with green liquid and place it in a canon) Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, what? Are you guys crazy?! You can’t do that to me. I am Sega’s #1 character, buddy! Gru: Better double it! Sonic the Hedgehog: Double?! (The Minions insert another hypodermic needle into the cannon) Minion: Double, coming up. Sonic the Hedgehog: No! Gru: Prepare the blue hedgehog for medication. Sonic the Hedgehog: Oh, I’m dreaming! I’m dreaming! Sonic, wake up! Gru: 3 degrees right! Sonic the Hedgehog: Come on! Minion: 3 degrees. Gru: Down 2 degrees. (The Minions aim the cannon toward Sonic) Sonic the Hedgehog: No, don’t go down 2 degrees! Minion: Down 2 degrees. Gru: Ready! Sonic the Hedgehog: No, I’m not ready! No, please! Gru: Aim! Sonic the Hedgehog: (Sobbing) No! Please don’t do this to me! Gru: FIRE!!! (Cut to outside the hospital as we hear a boom and Sonic yells and groans in pain) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes